


Exponentially More Badass

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Let Steve Fuck, Semi-Public Sex, ShieldShock - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: On a weekend getaway with friends from Avengers Tower, while everyone is passed out drunk or sleeping, Steve sneaks Darcy into his room.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 52
Kudos: 412





	Exponentially More Badass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em_Jaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/gifts).



> my mental illness: imma bout to ruin Grimey's whole career
> 
> For real, my brain has been a real son of a gun lately, so this is what I can handle writing at the moment. It's fluffy and fun. This is a prompt fill for Em_Jaye, whom I love dearly. My God. I kiss her face. She tapped into a particular thing~*~ I like...
> 
> **Smutty prompts: Shieldshock (duh) - semi-public/having to keep the other quiet/hand-over-mouth. If ya feelin it 😘**

Darcy slapped her arm, hissing:

“Ow, fucker!”

It felt like the ointment she’d smeared on every inch of her exposed skin attracted the mosquitoes, instead of deterring them. She wiped the streak of blood left behind away, feeling gross.

She’d felt gross for a while, too self-conscious to rock her bathing suit like Wanda and Natasha had with ease. Jane was wearing the opposite – a pair of shorts with a large men’s t-shirt over it, but she still looked adorable and tiny. Darcy on the other hand was putting off getting into the spa until the liquor working its way steadily through her system persuaded her otherwise, and four hours into visit to Sam’s cabin, she hadn’t been inspired to strip off.

Her beer bottle was sweating like her, slipping in her hand when she fumbled it, and she wiped her other hand on her shorts.

She was a mess.

“Darce, come on!” Wanda called, beaming at her across the porch. “It’s _so_ nice.”

“I believe that,” Darcy retorted, trying to suppress her urge to scowl.

Wanda was so sweet as always, and Jane lifted her brows at her while Nat smirked at someone behind Darcy. Hearing the footfalls in the doorway, Darcy turned her head, seeing Steve with his hands full of groceries, their eyes meeting.

“Hey.”

In a series of firsts for that weekend, she saw he was wearing flip-flops and shorts, with his usual t-shirt that was too tight for him. Darcy lifted her bottle to her lips, taking a sip as he moved past her to walk over to the grill where Clint, Sam and Bucky already stood around drinking and laughing.

Now that she thought about it, she’d never seen Steve outside of the city, either. He looked good among all the nature, better than she could ever hope to be. It just wasn’t in Darcy’s city-mouse ways to look easy-breezy if there was sunshine involved.

“Darcy! Darcy! DARCY! DARCY!” Wanda began to chant with Jane. Even Nat joined in, clapping.

Darcy shot them a look, before rolling her eyes. She sighed, then promptly drained her beer bottle and put it on the dining table under the awning and walked over to the group of drunk women still cat-calling her. She felt her cheeks heat as she crossed her arms over herself to pull of her shirt, swallowing as she tried to not pause too long with her thoughts, tugging off her shorts.

She knew she wasn’t ugly. She just didn’t like showing that much skin. She had no issue with people of all shapes being confident, either, she wished she had that power. Alas…

She wore a mauve two-piece swimsuit with high-waisted bottoms to cover her majority of her belly, but her thighs were out in the open, and her tits were _there_ , as always.

Wanda was reaching for her, taking Darcy’s hand as she stepped into the spa.

“You look _so pretty_!”

“How drunk is she?” Darcy muttered to Jane, who smirked like Natasha was.

“Not enough, she hasn’t started floating glasses over yet…”

“There’s still time,” Wanda said, picking up her beer bottle, raising it.

Darcy began to giggle, because Wanda was infectious that way, and the spa really was nice. The bubbles were strangely calming, and the sun wasn’t in her eyes. She glanced over at the grill and went still, seeing Steve was looking at her as he spoke to Sam, taking a long drink of his beer.

Darcy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking away. Her cleavage was still out for the most part, the rest of her body hidden by the water.

She felt hot all over, wishing she had something else to drink, changing tactic as she said to Wanda:

“Pass me another beer, Wan?”

Wanda winked at her, her eyes shifting to the cooler in the middle of the porch, curling her fingers just so, a swirl of red forming. There was a thunk as the beer bottle hit the top of the cooler, before Wanda tried again, the lid bursting open as the beer appeared. It floated across the porch and Clint shot them a look.

“Hey, would you close that? We don’t have a lot of ice left.”

Wanda waited until Darcy caught the beer before tilting her head at Clint, another red orb ebbing from her hand, the tendril reaching the cooler to snap it back shut.

“Thanks,” Clint called.

“Maybe we should go get more ice,” Natasha said, raising her voice.

There was the briefest pause before Jane’s finger went to her nose.

“Not it!”

“Not it!” Wanda added, Natasha copying her lightning fast.

Several of the group put their fingers to the tips of their noses and Bucky nudged Steve, who seemed to be asleep at the wheel. Darcy had barely been faster than him because she found it too cute how the custom caught him off-guard. Bucky was silent but knowing him, he’d been watching Nat for guidance.

“Shit,” Steve muttered. “Alright.”

“Go with him,” Natasha said, voice low, and Darcy stared at her. “He… doesn’t know gas stations.”

“I’m sure he’ll adapt –”

“Darce, could you go with him?” Sam called, tongs in hand.

Darcy pulled in a breath, trying to smile, but she was sure it looked more like a grimace. Luckily, Steve’s back was to her as she got out of the spa, snatching Nat’s towel before she could stop her to dry herself off adequately. The spy didn’t seem bothered, only exchanged a glance with Jane.

Darcy knew she was obvious. She had a crush on Steve, big whoop. Most women did. Had people seen Steve these days? It was weirder not to have a crush on him.

She tugged on her shorts again as Steve walked over, shrugging.

“Sorry, I don’t know the area that well –” he murmured, and Darcy frowned.

“What makes Sam think I know the woodlands any better?” she muttered, and Steve’s eyes watched her movements as she picked up her shirt to tug it over her head, her hair getting in her face again.

He looked like he was trying not to smile, his brows lifting.

“I think we’re the least drunk people here.”

“Ah,” Darcy said, grabbing her phone from her pocket. “Makes sense.”

She followed him through the cabin and out to the front. It felt strange, being in the silent house with him, their footsteps the only sounds. It was oddly intimate, and Darcy’s stomach flipped, her lip between her teeth as she tried to reel it in a little.

Intimacy had been lacking these days, it wasn’t entirely her fault.

Steve grabbed the keys to the SUV he, Sam and Bucky drove up in earlier that day. Clint had driven the rest of them, complaining the whole time, but Darcy knew he loved being in a car of female friends. He hadn’t kept a straight face the entire time, even when he was groaning about the music Darcy chose.

“You promise you won’t complain if I play with the radio?” Darcy said, slipping into the seat beside him.

“Not a promise I can make,” Steve replied, his words a rush as he examined the car’s display, putting the keys in the ignition. “Kinda wish I’d taken my bike...”

“It is exponentially more badass, picking up bags of ice on your hog,” Darcy said, and he glanced at her, his lips pulling into a small smile.

“I’ll remember that next time.”

There was a short pause and he muttered:

“Jesus Christ, the _air_.”

Darcy adjusted the system for him, a cool blast hitting her sweaty face as she leaned back with a relieved sigh. She still fanned her face with a hand as Steve put the car in reverse. He put his arm on the back of her chair and turned his head to look, Darcy’s eyes falling to his neck, and that goddamn jawline.

She looked away so she wouldn’t be caught staring, her eyes shifting out the window.

They took off down the driveway and Darcy leaned forward, adjusting the radio like she’d threatened to earlier, finding a station with 80s music before leaning back. The map they were following showed a 7-Eleven a few miles away.

They stayed relatively silent as Steve drove, and Darcy wondered if she was simply projecting, but it felt less easy being alone with him in the car.

It was the first time they’d ever been truly only one another’s company. Darcy stared down at her phone, not taking in her Instagram as she scrolled.

She shoved her phone away when they reached the store, glancing around to see the place was virtually deserted.

The heat was stifling as she exited the car with Steve in tow and she tried not to make faces about it before they reached the cool of the inside, another soft sigh slipping out as she moved down an aisle toward the freezers at the back.

The clerk was sitting behind the cash register with a fan in front of their face, raising a hand to Steve as he walked behind Darcy. She reached the freezer door and tugged it open.

She shivered.

“How much should we get?” she wondered aloud.

There was movement at her feet and Darcy jumped back, her back colliding with Steve. A cockroach was scurrying across the floor as she gave a short yelp.

Steve’s hand was on her shoulder and she turned her head toward the clerk, who looked up from his phone, looking bored.

“Dude!” she said, gesturing. “You been _back here_ lately?”

The clerk frowned. “Saturday’s are usually my day off.”

That didn’t explain anything, but Darcy dropped the subject, Steve’s hand falling to his side once more as she stepped closer to the freezer to pick up a bag of ice. Steve took it from her wordlessly, his eyes on the clerk, a frown deepening on his face.

“This feels more like the city to me,” he muttered, and Darcy met his eye, scoffing.

“Just needs a couple rats and we’d be right at home,” she muttered.

He gave a little smile. “They’re hanging around the potato chips –”

Darcy made a face. “Don’t say that…”

They carried out four bags of ice in total, which was probably more than they needed, but to Darcy it meant the trip was worth it. As they drove back, she felt less tense, Steve’s eyes meeting hers along the way.

“How much rowdier do you think they’ll be when we get back?” Darcy asked, and Steve chuckled.

“Uh… Clint’s probably got the dart board out.”

“And Sam’s taking bets and losing,” Darcy added.

“Yeah,” he murmured.

“I heard you can’t get drunk,” Darcy said, and he regarded her, smirking and trying to hide it.

“Says who?”

“Natasha,” Darcy said.

“Why were you and Romanoff talking about me not getting drunk?” he asked, and Darcy felt her stomach flip.

“We were talking about who was the worst roommate for this weekend,” she replied. “I think I win, since Jane thinks she’s a superhero when she’s hammered –”

Steve grinned, his eyes back on the road. “That I can relate to…”

Darcy’s eyes widened. “Wait, _please_ tell me little Steve Rogers used to be a rowdy drunk.”

Steve looked bashful for the first time, sighing. “I’m not gonna confirm or deny –”

“I bet you were such a pain in the ass!” she cried, hitting his arm. “I have to ask Bucky about it.”

“ _Do not_ ask Bucky about me being drunk...”

Darcy began to cackle, leaning back in her chair, picturing little Steve slurring and stumbling around, picking fights with men twice his size. From the stories she had already heard about him pre-serum, he wasn’t all that different sober.

“What kind of drunk are you?” Steve asked, and Darcy felt his eyes on her.

“You’ll never know, ‘cause I won’t get drunk tonight, since I’m sure I’ll have to babysit either Jane or Wanda –”

“Really?” Steve said, and she glanced his way, seeing his eyes had changed. “Is it embarrassing?”

“I get – I get… cuddly,” Darcy said, her eyes on the road.

“Cuddly,” he repeated, voice softer.

“Interpret that how you will,” Darcy said, waving her hand.

She wasn’t smooth. She should have lied and said she was a sad drunk, which she had been in the past, but truth be told Darcy Lewis was a horny drunk.

She’d had two weak beers that day, not even feeling a buzz, but she was inclined to flirt with Steve now, by how he seemed to shift with this new information.

Her declaration hung between them, the spell broken when they parked in front of the cabin once more, seeing Sam there with his hands on his hips, waiting for them.

“How much ice did you get?” he said, as Darcy jumped out, slamming her door.

“We went to the North Pole,” Steve muttered, throwing a bag at him, which Sam managed to catch.

He smiled at them both.

“We held off on eating –”

“I doubt that, with Clint’s stomach,” Darcy muttered, and Sam winked at her.

“You’re right, it ain’t true, but we attempted to not eat for a whole five minutes…”

-

As the night wore on, the sun disappearing from the sky, they were surrounded by stars as the temperature dropped.

Darcy ate a hotdog and drank more beer wedged between Nat and Jane in the spa as Clint and Bucky invited themselves to join.

They moved into the living room eventually, laughing and making a racket as they played music and ate, Darcy’s face sore from smiling too much.

She couldn’t believe she’d hesitated earlier in the week when Sam suggested she come along. She was so glad she’d followed Jane like always.

“If I get this, you have to drink,” Clint said, holding his dart, pointing at Nat.

“Wait, why do _I_ have to drink?”

“Because Wanda is a lightweight,” Jane slurred, and Darcy pressed her lips together, covering her mouth to smother her snort. Jane was so earnest and probably totally unaware of how she sounded.

“Good point, Jane _Fothster_ ,” Clint said, smirking, and Jane hiccuped, waving dismissively.

He threw the dart, missing the bullseye, and Darcy screamed with Wanda, pointing at him. Bucky made a show of covering his ears, shooting a glance their way.

“Clint missed,” Darcy explained, pointing, and Bucky nodded, bursting into a smile.

“Good.”

“You do it,” Clint retorted, coming over to the couch to hand Bucky a dart, and he was up from his seat.

“He’s gonna make it look easy, watch,” Wanda muttered, and Darcy began to snicker.

Nat was silent, watching him with her glass tumbler of whiskey at her lips. Darcy watched the redhead’s eyes fall to Bucky’s rear as he turned his back on them, raising a hand to aim.

As he drew back his metal arm, Sam began to cough loudly, breaking the tense silence.

“Oh, my God,” Sam said, putting up his hand, as Bucky turned his body toward him, frowning. “I’m so sorry, dude. Go ahead.”

Bucky promptly threw the dart without looking, not even blinking as it hit the bullseye, and the women all began to cheer as Steve laughed, ducking his head. Both Sam and Clint’s mouths fell open, and Sam shot Steve a look.

“You knew he’d do that?”

He hit his arm as Steve laughed. Clint was too busy staring at the women that kept cheering for Bucky, Wanda’s inexpert whistle breaking through.

“How come you never cheer for me like that?” the archer muttered.

“’Cause he’s the fan favorite,” Darcy said, and Sam began to laugh at Clint’s expense.

Natasha tilted her head up as Bucky moved toward her, pressing a kiss to her nose, and she took a drink.

Clint put his hands on his hips, rolling his eyes.

“This is bullshit. Who wants ice cream – ha, _now_ who likes me?”

Clint walked off to retrieve the cooler they’d filled with ice cream and Darcy got a red, white and blue rocket Popsicle, unwrapping it as she took a dart from Clint, squinting as she tried to aim.

Darcy played alone, sucking on her treat happily as she did her own thing, like she tended to do at parties. At one point, Wanda stopped her dart at the last second, giggling when Darcy realized it had frozen in the air.

“ _Maximoff_ ,” she grumbled, doing her best Fury impression.

She caught Steve staring at her and she ducked her eyes, unable to keep the smile from forming on her face. She plucked the dart from the air, putting the Popsicle back in her mouth, and stabbed it into the board before moving back toward the couch, her eyes drifting to Steve’s along the way.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, feeling watched as she averted her gaze to her hands in her lap.

Sometime later she got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen with her trash, bending beneath the sink to throw it away, before shutting the door. She turned back around as Steve walked in and she felt her cheeks instantly heat.

“Hey,” she said, feeling spurred on.

“Hey,” he replied.

He leaned against the bench, folding his arms. Darcy moved back, mirroring him, her butt hitting the stove, her eyes sliding up him. He seemed distracted by her ankles as she crossed them, her feet bare, all that skin showing under the soft glow of the kitchen light.

“What brings you here?” she asked, and he looked at her face, eyes falling to her lips.

“Thought I’d come find you,” he replied, which surprised her.

She expected him to skirt around it, play dumb, or safe. He seemed sure of himself, telling her something undeniable with how he was looking at her, the heat pooling in Darcy’s belly.

“Really?” she said, drawing out the word.

It didn’t stop her from sweating and reddening in the face just the same. She gave a little smile. Looking him in the eye was almost too much, especially with the flash of heat in his gaze.

“Yeah,” he said, voice low.

There was a cheer from the living room, breaking their silence. Darcy craned her head, not able to see what was going on.

“How much longer until they all stumble to bed?” she asked.

“Not long,” Steve murmured, and Darcy pictured dropping to her knees right there and she bit her lip, refusing to look at him until she recovered from that particular visual…

“Sam’s got his own room, Wanda and Nat were meant to be together,” he added. “But Nat will go to Buck. Jane’s with you…”

“You’re by yourself, then?” Darcy asked, her eyes swinging to meet his.

His eyes went straight to her mouth again and he nodded.

“Yeah.”

There was a pause and Steve’s face softened a little.

“Unless… I’m misreading this?”

Darcy took the two steps to meet him and he caught her by the waist, his head ducking to meet hers in a short kiss, Darcy pulling back just as fast, hearing another peel of raucous laughter from the living room.

“No, you’re not misreading it,” she whispered.

He took hold of her chin between his thumb and finger and smiled down at her.

“Okay,” he whispered.

She slipped out of his grip before she lost her nerve and walked back to the living room. She paused by Sam as he teased her about getting sunburnt, since she was bright red. Darcy rolled her eyes, doing her absolute best not to physically react as Steve moved past her to reach his seat, his hand on the small of her back for a microsecond.

She wasn’t about to broadcast what happened, not because she was embarrassed, but because she didn’t want the mood killer of Clint’s merciless teasing to contend with.

She went through the motions of the rest of the night, trying her best to not be distracted, but she kept looking over at Steve, her imagination running away with her.

-

Between herself and Nat, they managed to carry Jane back to her room.

“I love you so much,” Jane mumbled, and Darcy nodded.

“I know, I know,” she replied. “I love you, too…”

They lay her down, Nat peeling the cover back as Darcy took off her shoes, and Jane was struggling to stay awake.

“How you doing, Jane?” Darcy asked, and Jane put up a peace sign.

“Mmm'groovy.”

“Oh, good…”

Wanda was leaning against the wall, squinting at Darcy and Nat as they approached her, steering her back out and into the corridor. The men were already heading to their rooms, lights switching off. Darcy could hear Sam whistling in the distance as he threw out trash, her eyes searching for any sign of Steve…

“Darce,” Natasha whispered, and Darcy darted over to help with Wanda, who was stumbling.

“M’sorry,” she whined, and Darcy petted her head.

“Don’t worry, Wan, it’s all good…”

“Darcy’s the best,” she said to Nat, with an earnestness reserved for drunk friends. “She’s the best, right?”

“Yeah, she is,” Nat replied, and Darcy snorted into her shoulder.

Wanda was more coherent than Jane, but just barely.

“I won’t throw up,” she said, reading Natasha’s mind, cupping her cheek. “And… I’ll help make pancakes tomorrow.”

“Good idea,” the spy said, and she was pushing Wanda down into bed as Darcy stole her sandals.

She was out like a light and Darcy gave a little sigh.

“Okay, goodnight,” she said.

They exchanged a glance and Darcy wondered why the spy insisted on pretending she and Bucky weren’t constantly screwing their brains out. She shook her head a little, turning away.

“Night, Darce,” Nat said, reaching out, surprising her by squeezing her hand.

Darcy slipped out into the corridor, shutting the door softly behind her. From memory, Steve’s room was opposite Nat’s and Wanda’s.

She almost jumped when the door in front of her opened and she stepped forward, Steve’s hand darting out to whisk her inside by the waist.

She turned in his arms, their mouths slanting together in a hasty kiss, Steve’s hand fumbling for the lock on the door. She tried to not giggle at his eagerness and failed, smothering her mouth in his shirt, his hand cupping the back of her head as she shook with it for several seconds.

He backed her toward the mattress and landed on top of her, lips crashing together once more, and Darcy moaned, the warm weight of him too delightful to deny, his body slotting into place between her thighs as their tongues tangled.

She couldn’t do all she wanted at once, she wanted to feel him everywhere, she didn’t have enough hands or patience. His hand slipped under her shirt and over the cup of her swimmers, Darcy’s hips canting as his thumb grazed over her nipple.

Their hands shuffled as Darcy slipped her shirt off, Steve’s mouth moving down her front, seeking her out, and she gasped as his lips wrapped around her bare nipple, his crotch grinding into hers. It wasn’t quite enough for her to get off, but it was enough to make her bite back a whimper, gnawing at her lip as he sucked at the peak of her.

There was a knock and Darcy’s heart leapt in her throat, the two of them breaking apart and Steve put a finger to his lips, both their eyes wide.

“Steve, man, you up?”

It was Sam, and Darcy’s eyes fell to the tent in Steve’s shorts. He was certainly… up.

“Yeah, just a sec,” Steve called.

Darcy darted from the bed, wincing at the sound of the mattress springs creaking, and Steve opened the closet door for her wide. She ducked inside, and he mouthed:

_“I’m sorry.”_

Darcy left a crack in the closet door, putting her ear to it as she heard Steve move toward the door, opening it.

“Hey,” Sam said, his voice hushed. “You saw how much Darcy was checking you out?”

Darcy shut her eyes, passing her hand over her face. She imagined her not being in there, instead in bed with Jane snoring on the other mattress. She wondered if Steve would react how he did now if he wasn’t interested in her.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you telling me this _now_?” Steve added, and Darcy covered her mouth, feeling a giggle bubble up.

“Y’know, in case she gets up before you, I thought you should know,” Sam whispered, scoffing. “ _You_ never shut up about her. Now you know how it feels.”

Darcy blinked in the dark. _What?_

“Okay, thanks,” Steve said eventually, sounding tired. “Goodnight.”

Darcy waited another minute before the closet door opened again and she looked up at him. She made the short distance between them, lunging for him, her hands coming up on either side of his face. He grunted softly at the heat of it, pulling her out of the closet and spinning her around, walking her back to the bed.

“The mattress squeaks,” Darcy whispered, panting.

His lips were at her neck, and she felt him nod.

“Yeah, I noticed…”

His breath was hot on her skin as Darcy’s hands went to her shorts, tugging them down with her swimmers, the soft thud of her clothes hitting the floor as Steve’s shorts followed. Her breath hitched as Steve’s hand cupped her, fingers feeling she was slick and needy for him already.

She slipped a hand behind her to stroke him in turn, then licked her palm to make it less rough, and Steve’s fingers curled into her bare hip, his other hand reaching for hers where it wrapped around his cock.

“Gotta be quiet…”

They couldn’t contain themselves. She was desperate to have him inside her, and by how he was pawing at her now, she knew he was just as eager. She backed into him and he pushed her further forward in retaliation, bending her over so her palms lay flat on the bedspread, her ass in the air.

She turned her face into the sheets, balling them in her hands as he filled her with a few shallow thrusts, the air leaving her lungs. She hadn’t got a good look at him but he felt thick, stretching her as he bottomed out, his hips meeting her ass.

He seemed to try to be slow, but quickly lost himself in the sensation, and Darcy couldn’t fault him. He felt incredible, so deep inside her, and she wished she could moan long and loud about it, he deserved all the praise her body was crying out to deliver him, except…

As he began to move back and forth, hips picking up speed, his lips at her neck, Darcy began to tremble, his cock dragging over a particular spot that made her want to plead and keen.

His hand slipped down from her hip and he rubbed at her clit again, Darcy’s body tightening.

She wanted it so badly she could cry, she could feel herself desperately struggling to reach her end, Steve driving into her again and again, going harder. It was too much sound, and Darcy knew she was about to break –

He went still, his other hand coming up to cover her mouth, his lips at her ear.

“Come, sweetheart.”

He was telling her it was okay to let go, he could keep her quiet for her, smothering the sound with his rough hand as he worked her clit, hitting her deep and hard.

Darcy saw spots, shuddering herself over the edge, the warm pleasure nothing short of euphoria.

He kept his hand there for another minute, losing rhythm over time, his hips erratic as he chased his release.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned in her ear, and it was everything, hearing him lose control, spilling inside her.

-

Darcy woke with the sun on her face.

It took several seconds to remember that she hadn’t gone back to Jane’s room last night. She sat up, waking Steve in the process, who was facing her as they lay side by side.

“Shit,” she whispered. She looked over at the sun already up and she added a soft but emphatic: _“Fuuuuuck!”_

Steve blinked up at her, catching her wrist and putting her knuckles to his lips to kiss them, and she was distracted, Steve’s eyes trailing down her bare front.

She had only a moment to prepare before he rolled on top of her, kissing her breathless, and she couldn’t help smiling into it, his hands on her thighs to push them apart…

She arched her back when he pushed inside her, huffing as he filled her to the brim, her stomach fluttering.

There was a knock and Steve broke away from her lips with a soft smack, still pinning her to the mattress.

It was Bucky.

“You two wanna get up before breakfast’s gone?”

Steve dropped his head and Darcy kissed his hair, feeling her face flush.

“Yeah, Buck,” he called eventually.

They heard the retreating footsteps and their eyes met when they were silent once more, Steve’s hand coming up to brush the hair from her face.

He swallowed, pretending to think.

“ _I_ can just make you more pancakes,” he said, and Darcy began to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> enough with Steve's motorcycle erasure, it's 2020  
> (I'm looking at me)
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
